User talk:Bluestar1776
Blue! / Traitors 00:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC)! Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Victoria Castellan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 21:11, March 6, 2010 Hi and welcome to the Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Wiki! I'm Thinkaboutthisname but you can call me TATN or by my name, Thalia. If you need any help, leave a note on my talk page and I'll respond ASAP! :) TATN / Thalia! 01:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's okay. To make a link you need two of these though [ on either side of the thing. Yep, my name is really Thalia. TATN / Thalia! 02:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) If you tell me what you want your signature to be, I can type it out for you (with spaces) and then you can copy paste it to the signature box. That is so cool! May I ask your gender? Also, have you read any of my stories? TATN / Thalia! 02:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks! Which of my stories is the best, in your opinion? TATN / Thalia! 02:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) So we have a tie here? Thanks, those are some of my favourites too. I like your story, but I have to say, take LemonFairy's CC. It is really helpful, even though it may seem a little mean. TATN / Thalia! 02:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't beat yourself up. Even though that was so hypocritical, I want you to feel welcomed here. We all start out suckish. If you want to see my worst possible writing check out my old blog post, The Worst Fanfic You'll Ever Lay Eyes On. It was from... Summer of '08. Trust me you'll better if you keep practising, I know I did c: TATN / Thalia! 02:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry if I reply late, I'm working on a character page. Hey Bluestar, mind if I do the character image request? I know I sound like a stalker but Sparrow isn't online and the moment and hasn't been all day. I don't know what's up, but there's something. TATN / Thalia! 03:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I need to take my dog out :c Be back soon though. TATN / Thalia! 03:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) XD The only sugary food we have is Froot Loops... Or Jell-o. Hmmmm.... drink outta the 2 litre bottle! TATN / Thalia! 03:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Omigods! That sounds delicious! OMNOMNOMNOM! I'm hungry now... TATN / Thalia! 03:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) XD Nice. I rarely dream. I've been having this weird recurring dream that's starting to get creepy.... Last night my dad had a really weird dream. TATN / Thalia! 03:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) XD That is one retarded dream. My dad's dream was apparently him putting on a pair of a fat man's pants. WTF, eh? TATN / Thalia! 03:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I have too. I dunno, he felt like bringing up his crazy dream? My dad is insane and looks like it. TATN / Thalia! 03:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Tsh! Nice! My dad always remembers his dream but not his anniversary. TATN / Thalia! 03:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll read it in a sec, I'm talking. TATN / Thalia! 04:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I really like it. It's good. You could call it... I dunno, I'm at loss for title names today XD You should post it on the wiki. TATN / Thalia! 23:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... What's the main character's name? I've been dying to know. TATN / Thalia! 23:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool. I like her name. She sounds pretty. TATN / Thalia! 23:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same. If you give me her appearance I can make her character image. TATN / Thalia! 23:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks. TATN / Thalia! 23:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) XD Lol. I had insomnia last nigh :< TATN / Thalia! 23:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't sleep until like 3. Then I woke up at 9 and couldn't get back to sleep. TATN / Thalia! 23:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) XD Nice. The other day I woke up at 1:15 PM. TATN / Thalia! 23:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah it's okay. My internet does that a lot. TATN / Thalia! 00:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait. TATN / Thalia! 00:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) How about... Iris, goddess of rainbows :3 TATN / Thalia! 00:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You're not going to do it are you? What about... Nike? Goddess of... something I forget. TATN / Thalia! 00:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Goddess of victory. I like her. Here's her wikipedia article, if it helps. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nike_(mythology) TATN / Thalia! 00:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Will you please tell me? I'm awful good at keeping secrets. TATN / Thalia! 00:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Knew they were Big Three kids! Hey there's a new chapter of Sweet Temptation. Read it? TATN / Thalia! 01:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. It's really sad. I'm working on the sequel now. TATN / Thalia! 01:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) She implied she wanted to see another chapter. I got it done. TATN / Thalia! 01:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm online. I was just eating lunch. And uh, sorry, but please don't call me Thal. TATN / Thalia! 20:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XD Mine's actually three syllables but same difference. I do that a lot. Like with Sweet Temptation, I always had the urge to call Adrastos 'Adra'. TATN / Thalia! 20:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. I was about to create a new article. TATN / Thalia! 20:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) A story. Wanna know what it's about? TATN / Thalia! 20:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) A girl who was abandoned when she was ten, dipped in the River Lethe, doesn't know her own name and other than that I dunno XD TATN / Thalia! 20:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Durr.... Nope.. >w< I feel like an idiot. TATN / Thalia! 20:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I need to look at it later since my internet will only allow two tabs open without being retardedly slow. :c Sucks for me. TATN / Thalia! 20:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm guessing. Any ways, my mum is forcing me off my laptop to go clothes shopping with her. And then I need to go pay a visit to my Aunt. I'l be back on later, by Blue. TATN / Thalia! 20:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey are you still online Blue? If so, have you read my newest story At Eternity's Gate? What do you think of it? TATN / Thalia! 20:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading it. Man I love it! I can hardly wait for more! TATN / Thalia! 21:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait! I'm working on a character page right now for Leslie and then I'm gonna work on remaking HEOHIF. TATN / Thalia! 21:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's cool. I'm working on all sorts of stuff today XD TATN / Thalia! 21:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, s'okay Blue. And that was your hundredth edit! Congrats! I remember how happy I was when I reached my 100th edit. TATN / Thalia! 22:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) If she does it again, we'll notify our admins and have her banned for some time until she learns how to behave better. TATN / Thalia! 22:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a three strike sorta thing here. First and second time you get a warning, third time you're banned for a little while. Unless you're a suspected internet predator like Cjspalding was. Any ways, excuse me while I go make some iced tea. TATN / Thalia! 22:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm on the IRC now... No one's with me I think :c TATN / Thalia! 22:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, I guess I'll come online on the thing now. Meet you there c; TATN / Thalia! 23:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you coming online? TATN / Thalia! 00:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue, do you want an OC or two in my family reunion fan fic? Pretty much they all stand there and talk, trying to figure out how they're all related. TATN / Thalia! 01:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry. i just wanted to see MY writing on the screen and something came over me and i pushed the save button.songbird1 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Blue. Mind if I use the Hunter of Artemis logo? -Leafy 14:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC)